Valentines Special
by velonicaSushi
Summary: A series of Sengoku Basara pairings one-shots.
1. Motochika x Motonari

**-Edited as of 23/5/2013-**

"Yo, Motonari!"

"You again?"

Motonari looked at Motochika with an slightly annoyed expression. The pirate has a habit to visit him at every morning that he deemed pleasant. No, Motonari did not dislike it, but he needed some private time for his sunbath every morning and if Motochika paid him a morning visit, he would have to be the polite host and tend to his needs, thus postponing or worse, cancelling his sunbathing time.

"Guess what? Today's a big day!" Motochika beamed while Motonari cringed his eyebrows in confusion, trying to figure out exactly what 'big day' Motochika is referring to.

"It's Valentines Day, Motonari!" Motochika had that stupid, wide smile on his face when he said this. Of course, how could Motonari forget this traditional lovers' day? His mind trailed to the numerous failed attempts to compose a love letter to the purple-clad pirate, and immediately swatted them away in embarrassment.

"So? What exactly are you planning?" Motonari asked, in an attempt to distract himself from staring at the man that reeks of sunshine and sea.

The cheery, positive attitude must be of the Chousokabe household, for the smile never cease from Motochika's face. "I'm inviting you to make chocolates with me, my friend! Some of my generals got hold of a cargo ship sailing to the west, and they had scourged out a recipe for this delicacy, so I thought, why not invite somebody to share the fun, you know?"

"Isn't it a woman's job to be in the kitchen, preparing food for the table?"

"What are you, living 100 years behind history? Men can make better dishes nowadays if they put their heart and passion into it! Come on, say yes!"

Motonari let out an exasperated sigh. "Fine. You'll never let my region go if I don't agree anyway."

He really liked spending time with Motochika, but sometimes he hoped that it was not because they were attacking each other's lands or doing unromantic stuff. Watching Motochika turned around at his ship's direction, Motonari ran a hand through his slightly unkempt hair.

_You really need to step up your game. He will be somebody's wife if you're not careful enough, Motonari._

* * *

After a few rounds of flour-throwing competition (which was started by, yes, you guessed it, Motochika) and some other random competitions with kitchen utensils and materials which only this pair of Seto Inland Sea rivals could make up, they finally managed to make a few chocolates.

"Here. Try it, Motonari," the vicious sea lord handed a teaspoon of the warm chocolate paste to his flour-stained partner-in-bake.

"Bless the deceased soul of those who were going to eat this," Motonari spat out those terribly caked paste, sticking out his tongue in disgust. "Remake it!"

Another half an hour passed by with Motochika's mechanic instinct kicking in, improving his chocolate by tinkering around with the ingredients he can lay his hands on.

"Too much sugar!"

"Hold on, Chousokabe. Add more flour, it'll be watery if you don't."

"Don't secretly gobble up some of the ingredients, Motochika. I can see you perfectly well from here."

"It's burnt! How much heat did you use to actually _burn _chocolate?!"

After going through a lot of Motonari's shouting and frustrated nagging, Motochika finally made the perfect chocolate paste, having a rich taste and texture and for once, doesn't look like a pile of faeces.

"Well, Chosokabe. Looks like you've achieved your goal," Motonari concluded, taking off his flour-infected apron. "And whoever who receives your chocolate today, she would be a lucky girl." A pang of jealousy and sadness gnawed at him, and it took all of Motonari to keep his cool.

_It's not like he's going to like you anyway, Mouri. You're his rival. He can't possibly-_

"What are you talking about?

Motonari halted his train of thoughts as he turned to look at Motochika.

"I'm making these for you!" The pirate held out the tray of unfrozen chocolate at Motonari's direction. He did not stutter nor blush as he blurted out his feelings. "I know you'll probably think I'm weird or socially unacceptable, which I guess you must've did so already, but I- I don't know how to put this into words. All I do best is swinging my anchor around and leading a troupe of loyal seamen to conquer the seas. I'm not good with feelings and-"

Being the smarter one of the two, Motonari blushed when he realized what Motochika was doing, but he did not interrupt him, not until Motochika ran out of words to say.

"I, uh- I just want to say I love you, Motonari. I don't want to ruin our friendship, but-"

"I love you too," were the words that Motochika had been wanting for a response. Motonari's face immediately turned a dark, heavy shade of red upon his own confession, feeling the embarrassment creep up onto him.

"It's so awkward trying to confess your love for somebody," Motonari grunted.

"I know, but the point is, we love each other, right?"

"Right."

**~CHAPTER 1 END~**


	2. Masamune x Yukimura

**Another chapter! MasaYuki Valentines Special.**

**Underlined words are Date's (cool but broken) English.**

**Set in: Sengoku Basara High School.  
**

* * *

In a random corner in school..

"Masamune-dono.. I love you. I want you to be my Valentine............ NO! I can't do this, Sasuke.."

"Then how are you gonna confess, danna? He won't know your feelings if you don't tell him."

Yukimura is practising his confessing skills with Sasuke accompanying him.

"You can stop calling me danna, Sasuke. I'm not your master or anything.."

"I love calling you by this name. Don't know why but it suits you." Sasuke said, grinning to himself.

"Okay, okay, let's do this again.. Ahem... Masamune-dono, I love you...... ARGH!!!!"

"Fine. Just add 'Oh I want you and your everything' and maybe he'll do you on the spot. Hasta la vista, baby."

"Don't joke around, Sasuke! This is serious!"

"Serious, my ass. If you're serious then you're now confessing in front of him instead of rehearsing it with me."

"This is important so I _have _to rehearse! Don't you get it?!"

"Too bad that I don't get it, danna."

*ring~~~~*

"There goes the bell. Let's go back to class, danna."

* * *

"So, if you put this into this, you'll get..." Uesugi Kenshin is teaching maths in front of the class, explaining a very hard to understand maths question for the whole class. Kasuga, as usual, paid extra attention in his classes because she has a crush on her teacher. And Kenshin also gives her extra attention for being a very good student in class.

(Actually Kasuga slacks off at the other lessons... Kenshin doesn't know the truth behind his favourite student..)

"Psst! Sasuke! How about this?" Yukimura wrote down his confession to Masamune on a piece of paper, and held it to Sasuke. The moment Sasuke received it, those actions couldn't escape Kenshin's eyes.

"Sarutobi-kun.. Would you mind if you pass the paper up to me?" Kenshin said, and all eyes are focused on Sasuke.

Sheepishly, Sasuke get up and marched forward, the paper tightly clenched in his palm.

Yukimura began to have cold sweats behind his back.

"Be a good kid and give it to me." Kenshin said when Sasuke reached the teacher's table.

Sasuke whispered, "It's not meant for me, Uesugi-sensei. It's for.."

"Shh!" Kasuga warned as Kenshin unfolded the paper.

The paper wrote, 'Masamune-dono. I love you. Can you be my Valentine? I've fallen in love with you the moment you transferred into our class. You are so cool and everything. No offense but I don't like Kojuro because he's always by your side. I know he's your bodyguard but I don't like it. Because you're mine and only mine.'

Kenshin read it in silence, and wrote some words in the paper with his pen, before returning it to Sasuke.

Sasuke quickly returned to his place, which he quickly unfolded the paper and looked at the blue ink on the paper.

'I support you.'

Sasuke smiled, and returned the paper to Yukimura with a thumbs up.

* * *

When it's recess...

"Yo, Sasuke! What happened just now?" Maeda Keiji, the monitor of the class approached Sasuke and Yukimura, who's getting ready to eat their lunch.

"Let's talk over lunch, okay?" Sasuke said, and they make their way towards the canteen.

Yukimura bought 3 dangos, Sasuke bought two pieces of bread, and Keiji a packet of mixed fruits.

"So, Sasuke. Spit it out." Keiji said, and Sasuke told him that Yukimura is just asking him questions regarding the maths question.

"Ceh.. I thought it's something more valuable..." Keiji said and chewed on a piece of guava.

Yukimura stared at Masamune, who's happily and coolly eating a plate of rice balls, with Kojuro sitting beside him, sipping coffee.

_Damn. It's Kojuro AGAIN._ Yukimura thought, and glared fiercely at Kojuro although Kojuro most probably can't see it.

"DANNA!" Sasuke shouted into Yukimura's ear, and he jumped out of shock.

"W..What?" Yukimura asked, not fully recovered from the shock.

"I'm asking, why are you glaring into thin air?" Sasuke said, sighing to himself as he looked at the direction that Yukimura is glaring into. He saw Kojuro.

"Oh.. Are you glaring at Katakura-san, by any chance?" Sasuke asked, elbowing Yukimura.

Yukimura scoffed and took another bite on his dango.

"What are you guys talking about?" Keiji said and began to look at the direction both Sasuke and Yukimura are looking into. He saw Masamune and Kojuro.

"YO, DATE, KATAKURA!" Keiji shouted across the canteen, earning a few stares from a few students as Masamune raised his hand at him, a sign of replying Keiji's yell.

Yukimura blushed when he saw Masamune flashed a small smile at him.

_Is my eye lying to me? Did Masamune-dono just smiled at me? Oh my God! Yay!!_ Yukimura thought and waved his dango in the air excitedly.

"Calm down, Sanada. You look just like my monkey for a moment there." Keiji said, and Sasuke laughed, causing Yukimura to wake from his over-excitedness and blushed scarlet red.

_Oh my God. Are my actions too stupid just now? Does Masamune saw it?_ Yukimura raised an eye towards Masamune, and noticed that he is giggling softly to himself.

_AAHHH!!!! HE SAW IT! NOW I CAN'T FACE HIM ANYMORE!_ Yukimura slammed his head onto the table, frowning to himself.

Sasuke and Keiji sweat-dropped, as they tried to cheer him up before class starts.

(Keiji still doesn't have a clue of what happened to Yukimura's sudden emotion change.)

* * *

After school, Keiji joined Yukimura and Sasuke to walk home together. They met Masamune and Kojuro on the way back.

"Yo, Masamune!" Keiji greeted.

Yukimura wanted to dug a hole and hid his face,but that will make him look even more stupid, so he give up and see how it went.

Masamune raised a hand at Keiji and smiled to Yukimura.

Yukimura noticed that Masamune is holding a delicate box on his hand.

"Sanada Yukimura. This box is for you." Masamune said and held out the box to Yukimura with Kojuro, Sasuke and Keiji watching.

Yukimura hesitated for a while, and accepted the box with several shades of red on his face.

"Happy Valentines Day, Yukimura!" Masamune said, and Yukimura just muttered a 'thanks' to him.

"What? I can't hear you."

"I said, thank you, Masamune-dono!" Yukimura shouted.

"Good boy. Let's go, Kojuro." Masamune ran his hand through Yukimura's hair and left with Kojuro behind him.

"Yukimura-danna...... Why you're the only one who received a gift, and not us? Huh?" Sasuke said and started to chase Yukimura around with Keiji.

* * *

When Sasuke and Keiji finally put a stop to their assault, and Yukimura regained his breath, he curiously flipped open the box's cover. He saw a small plush bear sitting charmingly inside. Yukimura's eyes lightened, as he took the bear up, to find a note below the bear.

'I love you, Sanada Yukimura.'

Yukimura smiled, and he whispered to the bear.

"I love you too, Date Masamune."

* * *

The next day in school...

"ARGH! I want a Valentines Day present!!!" Sasuke groaned.

"You can have me, Sarutobi-san!" Keiji said seductively.

"No thanks. If you're a girl then I'll consider."

"Just kidding. Don't be too cocky. I don't even love you before." Keiji said and sighed to himself. "And could Yukimura stop smiling to himself for just a minute?"

"I don't think so, with Masamune looking at him and so so....."

* * *

**Happy Valentines Day everyone!**

**Sorry for the late update! A lot of my father's friends came to my house yesterday and I can't even write my fanfiction with all the noise and stuff but here it is!**

**Next one will be KenKasu (Kenshin x Kasuga). Stay tuned!**


	3. Sasuke x Kotaro

**Hi guys, I'm back! :D**

**I don't wanna write KenKasu...**

**So I'm writing this chapter as a request from HinataLavender.**

**Pairing: SasuKota (Sasuke x Kotaro)  
**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Sasuke and Kasuga are having a friendly chat in the woods..

"Yo, Kasuga! You seen Kotaro lately?"

"Not really.. Since I heard that Hojo Ujimasa is defeated, not much news of him really spread around.."

"Aww... And to think that the I can organize a ninja party for the three of us.."

"What ideas have you come up again, huh Sasuke? As the head of the ninjas, this is not the attitude that you should have!"

"Yare, yare.. It's nice to relax for some time, Kasuga. So, you coming or not?"

"I don't care but it sounds interesting. See you later. I still have things to be settled."

"Tonight, 8 sharp at my house, okay? THANKS!" Sasuke shouted before plunging into a search for Kotaro.

* * *

Later on that day, Sasuke met Kotaro who's feeding a crow in the woods.

"Yo, Kotaro!" Sasuke called out, and immediately had the legendary ninja a shock. Kotaro turned back and looked at him.

Kotaro nodded, as if to say 'hi' to Sasuke.

"Feeding crows as usual, eh?" Sasuke said and held out his own crow (which had ruby red eyes) to Kotaro, "Then can you feed mine?"

Kotaro nodded and grab a handful of grain, and held his hand out towards Sasuke's crow. Refusing to eat food from another person, Sasuke's crow pecked hardly on Kotaro's hand.

Kotaro retreated and examined his hand which now had a wound on it and accompanied with flowing blood.

"Kotaro! Are you ok?" Sasuke asked, running forward to check up on Kotaro.

Kotaro nodded again.

"I'm sorry that my crow bit you! I don't know why it'll do this! I'm sorry!" Sasuke said in total panic.

Kotaro flinched for a moment. He looked on his hand, and saw blood rushing out even more. He bit his lower lip, trying to ease the pain.

"Well.... Let me help you. If you don't mind." Sasuke said and hold Kotaro's hand, lifted it up and began licking on the blood.

Kotaro is shocked at first but awkwardness came after that.

After licking off the blood, Sasuke took out a small aid-kit and applied medicine onto the wound, gently and carefully all the time.

"There. This should be okay." Sasuke said when he finished plastering Kotaro's palm. Kotaro is already blushing like crazy. He always had a thing for Sasuke since they originated from the same orphanage and enrolled into the same ninja academy. And he never admits.

"Seriously.. Are you okay?" Sasuke asked one more time. No reply came.

"ARGH. Ignoring me again, you bastard." Sasuke said and sighed to himself, "Well. I take that as a yes."

"Anyways, Kotaro. Care to come to my house tonight? Kasuga is invited too. We're gonna have a ninja party!" Sasuke exclaimed, and Kotaro nodded after having a look at his palm.

"Tonight. At my house, 8 sharp! Wear anything you want as long as it's not too serious!" Sasuke said and leaped away smiling and humming to himself.

* * *

8 pm. Sarutobi residence.

Kotaro arrived with a present in hand.

"Yo, Kotaro! Hey thanks for the present!" Sasuke said and accepted the present whole-heartedly, smiling.

Kotaro smiled and nodded, as he took a seat around the table.

"Here. Enjoy!" Sasuke said and served out some dishes from the kitchen. Kotaro looked at them in awe.

(Erk.... You can't really say that because you can't see his face... But who cares?)

"I know a few recipes so.. thought that I could cook up something for you and Kasuga." Sasuke said, scratching the back of his head while smiling awkwardly.

"Come on, eat up." Sasuke said, and Kotaro took a bite of the dango on a plate.

"Well.... Is it nice?" Sasuke asked, and Kotaro nodded furiously.

"This... is perfect."

"Erm... Excuse me....? Did you just say 'This is perfect' ?"

"Of course, Sasuke."

Sasuke can't believe what he's hearing. Kotaro finally spoke! After waiting for a whole 10 years and it didn't come to waste!

"You have a nice voice, Taro-chan!" Sasuke exclaimed in joy and hugged Kotaro.

Kotaro blushed scarlet red.

_This is a nice chance, Kotaro. It's now or never. _Kotaro thought to himself and breathed in a fair amount of air into his chest, and said..

"I love you, Sasuke."

"... huh?"

"I... love you!" Kotaro said out loud and break free from Sasuke's grip, and ran outside to the garden to get some fresh air and cool down himself.

_Okay, Kotaro... You're screwed... No, no... Half screwed... Okay... Now how are you going to face..._

When Kotaro is talking to himself in his mind, a pair of hands circled his waists.

"Why you had to run away, Taro-chan?" Sasuke whispered into Kotaro's ears, his breath ticking Kotaro's skin.

"No....nothing!"

"I know you love me, Kotaro.."

Kotaro nodded.

"I love you too!" Sasuke exclaimed and sweep Kotaro up bridal-style, and spinned a few rounds on the grass, with both faces smiling happily.

* * *

"Oh my God. I knew this would happen." Kasuga said, and secretly nose bleeds. "What? I admit I'm a yaoi fangirl, so what?"

* * *

**OMG! Hope you liked it! :D**

**SasuKota is becoming my fav pairing!**

**And for those who wanted the latest updates, please click on the story alert button to make things easier for me! Thanks!  
**


	4. Hideyoshi x Hanbei

**Okay guys, here's another request from HinataLavender and her sister!**

**Hideyoshi x Hanbei**

**Time set: Sengoku Basara High School  
**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Toyotomi Hideyoshi is a Physical Education teacher in Sengoku Basara High School. He's strict and enforces the school's law tightly on his students, therefore making him an unwelcomed teacher although the students loved PE.

But a 1st year student, Takenaka Hanbei is not afraid of Hideyoshi. In fact, he admires him.

One fine day, when it's PE period at the mornings....

"Okay, class! Time for PE! Girls, go change at the toilet and boys can just strip in the class!" The monitor, Maeda Keiji exclaimed and the boys immediately exposed their chests to the whole class.

"PERVERT!" The girls screamed and slapping sounds can be heard throughout the class before the girls went out to change.

"Okay, guys. What I mean is we should change at class and wait for the girls outside.." Keiji climbed out from the locker that's situated in the class (which is used to keep exercise books) and grinned to the whole class.

The boys send fierce glares and immediately pursued after Keiji.

"How long are you guys gonna mess around?" Hanbei, the class secretary, said as he sighed. "Hideyoshi-sama is coming anytime soon if we do not hurry."

"Oh YEAH! THAT Hideyoshi-ojisan* is going to make me run around the school naked if I don't bring you guys down there in 3 minutes!" Keiji shouted and asks everyone to move faster.

"You have wasted one and a half minutes just now, class monitor-san."

"ARGH! Stop pressuring me, Takenaka!"

* * *

After running back and forth like crazy, Keiji finally managed to move the whole class to the field with 10 seconds left before it reaches 3 minutes.

"You're late, Maeda. What are you doing back in class?" Hideyoshi asked when the class is lining up.

"I'm sorry, Toyotomi-sensei, but..."

"SILENCE! I don't want to hear your explanation! Now run around the field 3 full rounds!"

_What the hell..? You asked me to explain but you don't wanna HEAR it? Crazy ojisan... And 3 full rounds is a whole 1200 meter! WHAT IS THAT OLD MAN THINKING?! _Keiji thought and began to let his feet do the punishment.

"Keiji-san!!"

Keiji heard his name being called behind him, and when he turned around, he saw Yukimura, Sasuke, Kojuro and Masamune is running behind him.

"I'm accompanying you, Keiji-sann!!!!" Yukimura shouted.

"Then what are they doing here??!!" Keiji shouted back.

"Sasuke doesn't want to be alone, Masamune wants to be with me, and Kojuro had to look after Masamune!!!!" Yukimura shouted, and Keiji laughed while sweat-dropped to himself, and continued running with the trio behind him,

"Idiots...." Hanbei muttered as he looked at the running trios.

"Yeah. Idiots." Hideyoshi said, looking at them with serious eyes.

"Does anyone told you, Hideyoshi-sensei, that your eyes are so spirited and nice when you focus to see something?" Hanbei said, and immediately shut his mouth with his hand when he realized what he had said just now.

"Nobody had told me that. But you're the first, Hanbei." Hideyoshi said and ruffled Hanbei's hair.

"Well, students! Be prepared for your basketball training as we wait for the idiots to come back!" Hideyoshi growled, and the students quickly make some warm up by themselves.

Hanbei blushed when Hideyoshi's hand messed up his hair, and his mood immediately changed from bored to happy.

* * *

After a long run, Keiji went back with Yukimura on Sasuke's back and Masamune on Kojuro's back.

"This is just a small punishment, Maeda." Hideyoshi said to the panting Keiji. Keiji nodded furiously before lied down with his back on the grass and his face facing the blue sky.

"How are those exhausted kids?" Keiji asked when Sasuke and Kojuro both settled Yukimura and Masamune down.

"You think? WE are exhausted too!" Sasuke and Kojuro shouted in unison.

"Whoo~! This is a good run, anyways!"

"GET UP! What do you think you're doing here?!" Hideyoshi howled, and 5 of them stood up, tiredness suddenly replaced by frightness.

"You are supposed to get ready for our basketball practice, idiot." Hanbei said, and Keiji glared at him.

"Stop calling me idiot, IDIOT!" Keiji shouted and stomped away with the 4 following him to get ready.

"You okay?" Hideyoshi asked when Keiji has left.

"Yeah.. I'm used to be called names and apparently the word 'idiot' is most frequently used." Hanbei said and sighed. "Anyways, good luck in today's practice, Hideyoshi-sensei."

* * *

It's finally time for basketball! The students played happily by themselves, as Hideyoshi walks around and corrected their mistakes.

Hanbei keeps making mistakes because he wanted to attract Hideyoshi's attraction.. And Hideyoshi doesn't seem too pissed off by Hanbei's 'mistakes'.

After PE period, when everyone is making their way back to the class, Hideyoshi called Hanbei to stay back to have a few words.

"Good luck, idiot." Keiji said before he left.

"What is it, Hideyoshi-sensei?"

"I see that your basketball skills are not that good.. Come to the basketball court to train everyday before school starts. I'll be assisting you."

Hanbei nodded happily, and sort of hopped-jumped back to the class, eagerly waiting for tomorrow to arrive.

The next day, Hanbei went down to the court, to find Hideyoshi already waiting for him there.

"I'm sorry, Hideyoshi-sensei! I never expected for you to be that fast!"

"It's okay. Shall we start at our training?" Hideyoshi asked, and took out a basketball.

"Yes, sensei!"

When they are training, Hanbei blushes at the slight brush of his arm on Hideyoshi's arm, listening to the slight panting sounds that Hideyoshi makes, and looking at his idol's handsome figure drive along the court swiftly and handsomely.. (?)

"Hanbei!" Hideyoshi shouted and tossed the basketball to him. Hanbei accepted it with his both hands.

"Score a goal for me." Hideyoshi said and smiled warmly to him.

What a rare sight.. Even Hanbei blushed.

"H...Hai!" Hanbei said and threw the ball towards the net. The ball bounced out.

"No, that's not the proper way to do it.. Come, I'll teach you how." Hideyoshi said and holds Hanbei's hand, and began to teach him how to aim the ball to make it enter the net, and so so....

"Takenaka-san!!! Uesugi-sensei is calling for you!!!" Keiji shouted, and he immediately stopped training.

"Uhh... Hideyoshi-sensei, I need to go right now, so.."

"It's okay. Come back tomorrow to train, okay?" Hideyoshi said and patted Hanbei's head.

"Because you're my favorite student, after all."

* * *

***ojisan - old man (for those who don't know what this means...)**

**Hope you guys enjoy it!**

**If it's crappy, I'm sorry! T__T  
**


	5. Shingen x Kenshin

**Hi, guys!**

**This is a request from azab.**

**Shingen x Kenshin**

**Time set: The time when Shingen and Kenshin were teenagers.  
**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Shingen and Kenshin are two top students at their final year in training school.

Shingen has inhuman strength and stamina, while Kenshin always tops the paperwork tests.

On a fine day....

"I want to be friends with you, Uesugi." Shingen said, held out his hand towards Kenshin, who's quietly reading a book in a corner of the wide hall. Kenshin looked up at him, shifted his glasses, and continued reading his book.

"HEY! What am I, invisible?!" Shingen shouted as he pulled Kenshin's collar and pulled him up.

"You know, if you use the amount of strength to pull me up in battle, you can kill 100 normal soldiers or 50 gun-wielding soldiers already." Kenshin said coolly, making Shingen look like an idiot who has only power but no brains.

"Yes~ Kenshin-sama is right!" First year student in the training school, Kasuga said as she cheered.

Shingen threw Kenshin down on the floor, and scoffed before walked away.

"Kenshin-sama! Are you okay?" Kasuga asked while trying to help him up.

"Yeah, sure.." Kenshin said, and thoughts began to roll in his mind..

_This Shingen guy.. I heard that he's the strongest in the whole school.... With his power and my brains, maybe we can be the strongest in the whole Sengoku period if we grow up... But I won't be cooperating with him if this is his attitude...  
_

* * *

After school, Kenshin make his way towards the school library. The librarian greeted him with a smile. Kenshin returned the greeting smile with a wave of his hand before searching for reference books in a section.

In a corner of the library....

A group of students with spiked, colored hair are glaring at Kenshin when he entered the library.

"Hey, isn't that Uesugi?"

"Yeah.... _THAT_ Uesugi.... He finally came here, eh?"

"Should we...?"

"Yeah. Let's go."

The boys stood up, and went behind the section where Kenshin is.

"We're gonna crush him down like a bug."

"Because his results are too good in school.. I can't get number one because of him.... Damned bastard..."

One of the students cursed, and pushed down a box contained a lot of unwanted books down onto Kenshin.

By the time Kenshin noticed danger is coming from above, he's too late..

.

..

...

....

...

..

.

"Bastard... Why do those books weigh so much?"

Kenshin opened his eyes, to reveal a stammering Shingen standing in front of him, his back pressed by a box.

"Shit." The students said, and ran outside the library, away from any danger that may hit onto them afterwards.

"Takeda! Why are you...?"

"Don't say anything, Uesugi.... Not till I get this box off me.." Shingen said and stood up, causing the box to fall off, making a huge sound and the librarians had to come and take a look at it.

"Is anything oka....? What happened here?!" The librarian demanded.

"A few students who ran out just now had just pushed this box down towards Kenshin. No more explanations needed, librarian-san." Shingen said and rested his arm on Kenshin's head.

"Oh, is that so? I guess I'd better inform the teacher, then.. If you don't mind, can you pick up the books and put them back into place? Thanks." The librarian said and ran away to tell the teacher, leaving both Shingen and Kenshin alone with a pile of books scattered on the floor.

"Well. Guess I should clean it up since I'm the one who messed up." Shingen said and kneeled down, began to clean up the books on the floor.

"I'll help." Kenshin said and picked up the books with Shingen.

An awkward silence fall between them as they are cleaning....

"Takeda. Why do you want to save me? I offended you just now at the hall.." Kenshin asked.

"Umm... I don't know? I just can't help seeing somebody in danger...." Shingen said, scratching his head, laughing nervously.

"Stupid..."

"You're talking about yourself, right?"

"Absolutely no."

* * *

After that incident in the library, both of them had became good friends. Kenshin will teach Shingen in his studies, while Shingen will help Kenshin on building good stamina and strength.

"Wow. Looks like both of you are getting well, isn't it?" Their class instructor, Hojo Ujimasa said when they're training.

"Sure! His brains and my powers will conquer anything! Isn't it, Kenshin?" Shingen said and put a hand around Kenshin's shoulder, grinning.

"How many times should I tell you, that you can only call me Uesugi instead of Kenshin?" Kenshin said and removed Shingen's hand from his shoulder.

"Aww.... Sorry then. But I won't listen to you, anyway, Ken-shiiin." Shingen said and ran away with Kenshin growling and chasing him around the field.

"Aaah.... Those young students..." Ujimasa said, and sighed to himself peacefully..

"I'll hunt you down, Takeda!" Kenshin shouted.

"Haha. That's so cute, Ken-chan~ Come defeat me, then!"

* * *

So that's the story of our two beloved generals who are trying to defeat each other for years... Just because Kenshin doesn't want Shingen to call him 'Kenshin'...

* * *

**Aww man I know that this sucks.... Please review to give opinions? :)**

**I'll be grateful!**

**Oh and I'm open to requests now!  
**


	6. Mitsuhide x Nouhime

**Hi guys!**

**This is a request from Sima_Yi.**

**Pairing: Akechi Mitsuhide x Nouhime**

**Time Set: Sengoku Basara High School  
**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Nobunaga and Nouhime are the most popular couple in school. Both in their last year in school, they are going to have a wedding right after they graduate because both their parents want to work together. Nouhime is not pleased by this decision.

"Hell, Oda. Can't you ask your parents to choose another girl instead of me?!" Nouhime complained.

"I can't, Nouhime. Our parents.. you know." Nobunaga answered, and continued working on his drabble.

"Shit." Nouhime cursed, and get up from her chair and stomped out of the classroom.

"Hey, Nouhime-san! Where are you going?" The teacher asked when she saw Nouhime walking out of the class.

"To hell. Say any word of me to the principal and you're not going to teach here tomorrow." Nouhime said and walked out angrily.

"Hey, Nouhime-san! What are you doing here, outside the class?" Ranmaru, Sengoku Basara High School's first year student, asked. His class has not yet started and he's wandering around the school.

"I'm pissed off. I need to calm down." Nouhime said, and began walking and chatting with Ranmaru.

"So.... What's troubling you?" Ranmaru asked, a curious expression plastered on his face.

"You probably heard of my so-called marriage after I graduate, right?"

"Yeah! It's all over the newspap... Oh never mind. But it's kinda cool, you know, marrying Oda Nobunaga?" Ranmaru said with anticipation.

"It's NOT COOL, okay? Just imagine, if you have to marry a totally random person from your school just because you and his parents are going to work together in business.. This sucks." Nouhime said, anger slowly decreasing.

"Yeah. I can imagine that.." Ranmaru said and sighed. "Well. Gotta go. Have some projects to do."

Ranmaru left. And a hand touched Nouhime's shoulders.

"Hey."

"Who the....? Oh it's you, Akechi-san." Nouhime turned around, to find Mitsuhide looking at her.

"I saw you walking across our class. So I gave a reason that I need to go to the toilet to check up on you." Mitsuhide said, and walked with Nouhime towards the school garden.

"Yeah, yeah.... Thanks." Nouhime said, slightly becoming nervous. Mitsuhide is Nobunaga's best friend and Nouhime's crush. Sometimes, Nouhime hang around Nobunaga just to take a few looks on Mitsuhide.

"Anyway... You okay? I sensed anger when you walked across our class just now.." Mitsuhide said half-jokingly and chuckled softly to himself. Nouhime smiled.

_It's always okay when I'm with Mitsuhide-kun..._

Mitsuhide plucked a flower and clipped it into Nouhime's hair, earning a smile from that enraged girl.

"Thanks, Mitsuhide." Nouhime whispered, and realized that the flower that's clipped on her hair is a blooming pink sakura flower.

"The flower.. is pretty.." Nouhime whispered to herself.

"HEY, Akechi!" Nobunaga's voice boomed over the garden and Mitsuhide turned around and lifted his hand as if to say hi to Nobunaga. Nouhime grunted to herself.

_Why does that asshole have to come at this moment?? Damn..__  
_

"Hey, Nobunaga." Mitsuhide answered that call by giving him a knowing smile.

"I see that you're calming my Nouhime down.." Nobunaga said and grinned as he spot the sakura flower on Nouhime's head.

"It's nice, but... who gave you this?" Nobunaga's lifted his hand, wanting to examine the flower.

"This I can't tell. Somebody who I really _love_ gave me this." Nouhime said, snapping away his hand rudely.

"Well.. Can't force you if you do not tell but remember," Nobunaga said and lowered his face and shifted it towards Nouhime. "I am your _future_ husband."

Nobunaga walked away, leaving Nouhime and Mitsuhide alone in the garden again.

"I'm sorry, Mitsuhide, for not telling Nobunaga that you gave me the flower. I don't want you to be beat up by Nobunaga again."

"It's okay." Mitsuhide said, and his hand gently caressed Nouhime's hair.

"But.... am I the one you really love?" Mitsuhide asked, catching Nouhime off-guard.

"Okay, you want the truth?"

Mitsuhide nodded. Nouhime inhaled deeply.

"The truth is, I don't love Nobunaga and I treated him as my best friend and the one that I truly love is you, Akechi Mitsuhide." Nouhime said, lowering down her head in embarassment.

Mitsuhide never expected Nouhime to say this. He blinked, and pulled Nouhime into his arms.

"Idiot... I love you too.." Mitsuhide said and rested his head on Nouhime's, slowly inhaling the fresh scent that spells love.

* * *

Later in that day, Mitsuhide told Nobunaga that he's the one that Nouhime loves, and immediately get expelled the next day by Nobunaga's parents, Sengoku Basara High School's highest admins.

Nouhime ran away from school and left her house with every bit of her parent's belongings, while planning to start a whole new life with her boyfriend or husband (whatever you prefer), Akechi Mitsuhide.

* * *

"The evils just got worse..." Yukimura said, shivering to himself.

* * *

**So.... is this okay? Reviews, please! Thanks!**


	7. Mitsunari x Ieyasu

**This is a request from HinataLavender.**

**Ishida Mitsunari x Tokugawa Ieyasu.**

**Time set: Sengoku Basara High School.  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Tokugawa Ieyasu is a second year student in SB High School. He studies in the front class because he's smarter plus he can work harder than everyone else. He's liked by both the teachers and students because he's helpful and do not boast although he has good grades and is wiling to teach those who are poor in their studies. He's like a small idol in school.

But this one day, can change his life.

Ieyasu steps into the class one morning, as usual, and he noticed that the class is merrier than usual.

"What happened, guys?" Ieyasu asked one of the boys.

"A student is going to transfer here today. And he'll be in our class because he's the top student in his last school he's in."

"Then why does he want to transfer here since he's excellent?" Ieyasu asked.

"His father's working area is around here, so he's forced to move here and join us." The boy said, as the teacher stepped into the class, and everyone scrambled back to their places.

"Good morning, students."

"Good morning, teacherrrrr...." The students said boringly.

"Today we're going to have a new member!" The teacher said and gestured for the student to come in.

The student walked in, and immediately earned the whole class's attention.

He wears a black-framed spectacle, a bag slinging on his shoulder, has pure silver hair, which is uncommon for a high school boy, and he's reading a Science reference book when he stepped in.

So much for a top student..

"He's Ishida Mitsunari. He's the..."

"Yeah, yeah, we know. The top student from another school, is it? And he's forced to transfer into our school because his father had some work issues going on here, right?" A student stood up and said before the teacher could say anything.

"Erm... yeah. So, Ishida, you'll be sitting near.... hmm let's see... There! Beside Tokugawa-san." The teacher said and pointed at the oh-so-coincidencely empty table beside Ieyasu.

Mitsunari walked forward and sit at the place, not saying another word.

"Well. Let's start our lesson now, shall we?" The teacher said and began her lesson. Ieyasu peeked at Mitsunari.

_He's special because he has white hair.. It really suits him. And he really studies a lot.... I wonder if he's unwilling to transfer here because he looks so pissed off when he entered our class... Never mind, we'll know a lot about him if we get to know him.._ Ieyasu thought, and smiled to himself before listening to the teacher's lessons.

* * *

During recess, Ieyasu stays in the class to do all the cleaning work. Sweeping, cleaning the board, adjusting the tables and chairs, wiping the window, and passing up the stack of books to the teacher.

When Ieyasu is doing his work, he sees Mitsunari quietly reading his reference book alone at his place.

"Ishida. Why won't you go out and.. you know, relax yourself?" Ieyasu asked.

Silence dropped between them..

"I could ask you the same question too, Tokugawa. You're doing almost every single job in the class." Mitsunari finally answered him.

Ieyasu laughed nervously. "Because... I like to help others?" Ieyasu answered as he wiped the window.

"I heard that you're the top student in this school."

"No, I'm not... I believe that there's always somebody better than me." Ieyasu said and smiled at Mitsunari.

"Cheh." Mitsunari scoffed and continued reading his reference book, while he tried hard to hide his blush, because no one had ever smiled so sincerely to him. It actually made him feel warm.

* * *

A few months passed, and Mitsunari managed to make a few friends in school, that is, only Ieyasu and Tadakatsu without his armor on. (I figured that he may look like Sado Yasutora in Bleach.. just a guess.. :P)

"Say, Mitsunari.. Why won't you be friends with other people?" Ieyasu asked in the library when they're studying together, as he waved with Yukimura and Masamune who walked past them.

"I don't want to. Humans are unpredictable. I don't like trusting too many people in a time." Mitsunari replied simply, not looking up from his book.

"Then... Why are you befriending me...?"

Ieyasu didn't get the answer to that question.

A few weeks passed by, and it's time for the semester test to knock at their doorsteps. Everyone in Ieyasu's class are studying and preparing hard for it. But Ieyasu still does the same old routine. Cleaning the class when recess, helping the teacher in almost every job, and tutoring those students who are a bit slow in their studies.

"Hey, Tokugawa." Mitsunari asked when Ieyasu is packing his bag when school ended a day before the tests. "Have you studied yet?0

"Erm.... I have read some but I don't really master everything.. My brain is filled with..."

"Fine. I don't want to know, either." Mitsunari said and concentrated on his studies, leaving Ieyasu alone with his cleaning.

* * *

During the tests...

Everyone in the class is quietly scribbling on their papers, some of them are looking at the ceiling or outside the class, in desperate need of answers suddenly appearing out of thin air.

Mitsunari is extremely confident today, because it's his best part of the test today, Maths.

Counting on his calculator, Mitsunari grinned to himself secretly, as he write down formulas on his test paper.

Ieyasu grunted, and starts to doodle on his test paper, because he had forgotten all of the formula due his lack of study.

_I'm doomed!!!!_ Ieyasu thought, as he wrote down the kanji for die in his test paper.

A ball of paper hit him in a sudden but not noticed by the teacher.

Ieyasu unfolded it, to see a lot of maths formula written down inside. Below the formulas lies a line of word.

"I bet you don't remember anything so I wrote all the formulas that are required for this test. Give your best shot. I don't like seeing you lose to me in such an easy subject." Ieyasu smiled to himself, as he scanned the last sentence.

"By the way. I love you. So that's why I want to be friends with you. Will explain later."

Ieyasu blushed, but smiled warmly after processing his sentence. He turned his head around to look at Mitsunari, to see that he's already resting his head on the desk, obviously he had finished his test paper.

_Well. I'll tell him I love him too after this..._

* * *

**Everyone! Is this okay?**

**Just got a random idea and scribbled it down... :) Hope you like it!**


End file.
